A New Life Under A New Moon
by DemonShippingQueen
Summary: Dazai Left Atsushi to cry alone for the man that caused his childhood so much pain. As our tiger boy sat alone with his tears he didn't know that he was going to given the chance to change the past. Come along and watch as Atsushi's new life changes everything we know in his first. How will he meet his friends again and what will happen when sees the people he once hatted?
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life Under A New Moon**

**Prologue**

As Dazai turned to walk away, the evening sun just about to set, he left Atsushi with some final words. "You know when someone's father figure dies, his child will surely cry."

Atsushi watched as Dazai walked away, he could feel tears begin to fall down his face. 'But I don't want these tears to fall for that man! I don't want to think of him that way!' He shouted to himself in his head as he full began to cry alone on the park bench.

"You know," Came a new voice behind him on his left. "I don't agree with him; at least not for your case."

Atsushi turned to see a young women sitting next to him with an open book in one of her hands. She wore a black hoodie that looked to be a size or two too big for her and simple dark blue jeans. Her shoes were weird because one was hot pink and the other one was bright yellow. He couldn't get a good look at her face because her hood was up, but he could see her smiling at him.

"Who are you?" Atsushi asked as he tried to wipe his tears away.

"No one you need to worry yourself over, just think of me as a friend. A friend who wants to help you." She told him as she closed her book and rested it on her lap. "You see, I like helping a person I see that really needs a helping hand. I've seen you running around town all day and you look like someone who is in need of my help."

"What makes you say that? What kind of help do you do?" Atsushi asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"You are crying for a man that is not deserving of those tears. Sure he raised you to be the man you are now and the way you think that allows you to help people is a result of that; but he could have done it differently so that he could properly claim the right to your tears." She told him as she pointed to the tear marks on his face. "I heard everything you said to your friend that left and from what I saw of how you acted around town I knew you need my special help. The help I give is one that changes a person's fate and you need one. I promise that you will still be the person you are now; knowing what is the right and the wrong thing to do and how to truly help someone. You'll still do stupid stunts to save the people you care about." She gave him another small smile before it dropped at her next words. "The people you care about now and the ones you harbor hate for could be seen in an even different light and come to be like the friends you have now. Though the biggest change you will have is that your past will become better then the one you remember now."

He didn't know what to think with this women's words. It was a lot to take in and it made his head throb. Yet there was a part of him that wanted what she said to be true. He turned his head back over to the many kids playing with their friends, siblings, or parents. Would he, too, have his past change so he could have one like them; a happy childhood?

"It won't exactly be the normal childhood like theirs," She said as he turned to see she was watching the kids too. "But it will be a happy one, as happy as an Ability user can have that is." She turned her head back to him. "Will you accept my help? Will you let my gift rewrite your past?"

He knew he should say no to this unknown woman. He should just walk away now and go back to the Armed Detective Agency and tell them about her. Yet all he did was stay seated to the bench and stare at her. Watching as she raised her hand to him as an offer for him to take it. He watched as his own hand raised and slowly moved to hers. The happy laughs of the children playing in the background was the only thing he could hear as his hand met hers. She gave him a sweet smile as she used her free hand to open up the book on her lap.

"Some final worlds before you start your new life? The one who will be the person to help you change your life is not the person you would ever think of, the one your heart calls out for in this life will finally be able to call you back in the new one, and you will not remember this life until we meet again but only when it is the right time." She moved his hand and then put it on the first page of the book that he just noticed was completely blank. "Goodnight Atsushi Nakajima, and good morning Atsushi -"

Atsushi couldn't hear what she was going to say after that and he felt his eyelids become very heavy as his eye sight slowly started to fade away. He could still hear the children's laughter in the background before he finally blacked out of this old world.

The woman smiled as she stared down at her book, watching the blank pages begin to fill up with words as Atsushi's body faded into the book. She closed the book and slipped it into her hoodie's pocket as she got up from the bench. She walked off in the same direction that Dazai left when headed back into town. She hummed to herself as small details of her surroundings began to change. "To give you the life you want I had to save a life that is no longer here, but don't worry sweet little tiger they wanted a different life with you too."

**~A/N:**

** Here it is! My first Bungou Stray Dogs! I love this anime so much it is just so good. I am happy to say that I Got my Beta into the show too! We are still on the third season, we haven't finished it yet. The last episode we watch was the Headmaster of the orphanage Atsushi grow up dying. I really don't agree with them saying that the Headmaster was Atsushi's father figure after everything that he did to our poor tiger. I see Dazai is more Atsushi's father figure even though he won't be Atsushi's new dad in this story.**

** I hope you like this chapter everyone! The next chapter will be longer and you'll get to see who Atsushi's new papa is going to be! Also, I have adopted stories from daitenshi wings from , so I'll be putting those stories up soon too! See you all next time!**

**~B/n:**

** Why do I have so much to beta recently. WHAT DRIVES THIS WOMAN SO-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Tatsuhiko Shibusawa smiled in glee as he stared at the beautiful blue Ability Gem that came out of the small boy that was strapped to the electric chair. At last, he would get the thing he was looking for that will make him feel complete. Raising his hand to finally have it in his grasp, the gem was almost in his reach when the body in the chair jerked. He moved his eyes away from the blue gem and saw the unconscious body in the chair begin to move as the head shot up and faced him. The boy's eyes were wide open and completely white while the boy's lips were pulled back as far as they could good showing off rows of sharp pointy teeth. The boy's head tilted down a little as they opened their mouth as wide as possible as they lunged for the glowing blue gem. Closing their mouth over it they swallowed it whole and their body began to glow and change.

Shibusawa watched as the young Atsushi turned into his true form of a large white tiger with the eyes of the most beautiful blue he had ever seen. He just stood there and watched as the tiger jumped at him, dragging one of its claws across his face. He didn't cry out in pain, he just fell to his knees then landed onto the ground and slowly began to bleed to death. He didn't hear the sound of feet running into the room or the shouting voices all round him. All he could hear was his own voice inside his head.

'I had it wrong. That light is mine. It is the one thing that can complete me, but it is not meant for me to take. It was meant for me to find and keep beside me! Mine to raise and make shine even brighter!' were his last thoughts as finally blacked out. The newfound will and purpose inside him began to fight his own soul leaving his body. He didn't know that his willpower was giving him an extra power boost by the deal he made in a different life were he had died before his soul could go to rest again instead of being trapped in his own skull for a mad man to play with. This time he will do it right and this time he will not die!

His eyes flew open wide as he took in a much needed breath of air. His eyesight was blurry for a little while as tried to calm down his racing heart. He picked up voices talking a little to his left in hushed tones. He tried to focus to pick up what they were saying; turning his head a little to look over as his sight started to come back.

"That boy has really done it now," One of the voices said. "He has killed someone, the Headmaster isn't going to like that. He is most likely already punishing the poor boy."

Shibusawa saw only two people when his sight came back. Their backs were to him and they were standing outside the open doorway of the room he was in. So he was dead for a bit and that bowl cut haired Headmaster thought it was okay to touch his tiger. As he pushed his body to get up and stand, he reached into his picket to pull out one of his poison knives. He walked over to one of the bodies in front of him and cut into its neck as he reached out with his free hand to grab the other person from behind and drag them closer to him.

The one he grabbed didn't even have the time to scream as they saw their coworker fall to the ground holding their neck as they bleed out. Shibusawa turned them around to face him as he placed his knife under their chin. Their eyes widened from both shock and fear as they fell on what they thought was a dead body as they felt the knife touch them.

"I hear that someone is touching my tiger. You are going to take me to your Headmaster so I can put him in his place for thinking he can punishing what's not his." Shibusawa told them with a pissed look in his red eyes.

They nodded to him really fast and pointed to where the man needed to go, hoping that would be enough and they would be let go. No such luck. The white haired man just turned them around and pushed them to start walking. It took a little longer than Shibusawa would have liked, but when he heard his tiger's screams he quickly stabbed his guide and ran off to where he could hear Atsushi. Kicking down the door with all his might, Shibusawa looked around the room until he found the bowl cut man. His red eyes filled with anger as he growled at the man's back.

"Get away from my LIGHT!" Shibusawa shouted as he threw his knife at the man. He quickly ran over to the small boy curled up in a tight ball. "It is okay my special light, I'm here now."

The boy looked up at the new voice and saw the man with long white hair, pale white skin, and dark red eyes. He felt his vision fade away as he felt something inside him take over as he went to sleep.

Shibusawa watched as Atsushi's eyes changed from their purple and gold color to the tiger's dark blue. "Hello, Moon tiger. I know you must want to try and kill me," He said as he saw the tiger glare at him and start to growl. "But right now I need to get you and our boy out of this place." He saw the tigers eyes widened with surprise and the growling stop at his words.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" The Headmaster shouted as he rested his hands of the floor. The poison from the knife had already taken his strength to keep standing. "That child is nothing but a monster and needs to be trained right."

"Trained yes, but not the way you are doing it. You are the monster here for doing that." Shibusawa said as he stood up straight with Atsushi tucked safely in his arms.

"What I did? You almost killed him before the tiger got to you! You are just as much of a monster if not more!" The man yelled back.

"Ah, but you see I know that I'm a monster. I have killed many people for my collection. You on the other hand think the way to train and tame the beast is with pain and blood. I just wanted to claim his gem and keep it in a pretty box." He walked over to the man and kicked him in the side onto the floor. "I now know the right way to make my light shine brighter then ever and he will be even stronger then what you could have ever done."

"And what are you going to do with him?"

Shibusawa smiled down at the dying man as he held the child tiger closer to his chest. "I'm going to raise him as my son. He is now Atsushi Shibusawa and he will shine brighter than the stars at night under my care." He said the last part to the tiger in his arms that still stared at him.

Shibusawa turned was from the dying man and walked out of the room. He didn't stop until he was out of the orphanage. He walked to the car he took to get there and put the boy in the back seat then got in himself. It took him a few hours to get to his temporary hideout he had set up. He took little Atsushi and sat him on his cot then grabbed a chair and sat in front of him. The boy's eyes were still blue with the tiger's power.

"I know that I was have almost killed you and your holder. You did kill me with you claws, by the way, and I will wear your mark as a reminder of what a foolish mistake that was. I though I had to find your light and take it for myself to feel complete but I was wrong my dear tiger."

He got up and took off his jacket and draped it over boy's shoulders. He closed it so it wrapped around him like a blanket.

"I will raise your holder as my own and I'll use my power to help you bond and get stronger with him. With me, Atsushi will learn to love you and not fear you like how that man would have had it."

The tiger let out a little growl as if trying to say, _"How do I know to trust you?"_

"I don't know what I can do to make you trust me, you just have to take my word for it and watch closely like the caring mother you are."

The tiger's eyes widened and let out a little gasp.

Shibusawa just gave the tiger a smile. "I have heard many stories of what mothers would do for their babies when they are in danger and it is not uncommon for someones Ability to be a different gender if it has a mind of its own. It's something that normally happens in families that have the same power. You must have come from one of his birth parents to watch in their stead." He took a seat again. "Which I think is hard to do with little food for you to fully change and only being able to by pulling on all your reserve energy. Seeing as you can only get your eyes out tells me that what I did to you made you use all your energy and even now the body is being pushed to its limit to make sure I don't do anything."

The tiger narrowed it eyes at his words and nodded to him.

"I told myself if I made it I would change both of our fates. You and your holder will be stronger and happier with me, that I can promise you moon tiger. All I want in return is to keep you both by my side. I will be a true father and protect you both with my life." He reached his hand out for the tiger to take. "The one thing I need from you is to seal the memories of what I did and what has happen to him in that place away. I want to make a fresh start for him and I need a fresh mind to plant my plan into."

The tiger started at the man and his hand for a while before it nodded its head and placed its hand in his. Shibusawa smiled at the tiger as joy flashed in his eyes.

"Thank you moon tiger," He said as he watched the tiger close its eyes. Before the body could fall over he got up and caught it. "You both need your sleep. I'll go get us some food and some clothes for little Atsushi." He laid the small body down on to the cot and re-ranged his jacket to fully cover the boy's body. He pet the boy's uneven cut hair as he smiled down at the sleeping child before he left.

**~A/N:**

** There we go, chapter one is out. It didn't have a lot of Atsushi but we'll get his point of view in the next chapter. Let me know what you gets though of this chapter in your reviews! See you guys next time.**

**~B/N: It didn't have much Atsushi but he was knocked out most of the time so that's accurate to the source material I guess-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Atsushi woke up to the feel of something rough pushing his hair away from his face. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a big body of white with black stripes in front of him. Jumping away from the body in front of him, he turned his head up to see the face of a tiger. At first he was scared thinking that it was going to eat him but then he saw the tiger didn't have the look of hunger in its eyes. It's eyes looked sad that he had run away from it. The tiger let out a little chuff like it was trying to call him back over. He touched his head as he remember what woke him up as he stared at the big cat that was still calling him back over.

"Were you giving me a bath?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side.

His eyes widened as he saw the tiger nodding yes to him.

"You can understand me!" Again the tiger nodded as it sat down and lifted it's paw to tell him to come back over.

Atsushi didn't move right away, which got him another chuff from the big cat. It made him giggle a little as the tiger's tail started to flick back and forth in irritation.

"Okay, I'm coming," He told the cat as he crawled back over. As soon as he was within reach the tiger grabbed him with one of it paws pulling him the rest of the way. The paw didn't budge and kept him in place as it began giving him a bath again.

Atsushi giggled again at the tiger as he looked at the space around them. The was nothing but white all around them. It was just a giant empty room. He scrunched up his noise at that, it just felt too lonely. He closed his eyes and thought of something to make the room more lively. The tiger watched as the once white room began to change.

Above them a beautiful night sky fulled with stars and a large full blue moon stared down at him. Below them fresh green grass covered the ground as many different colored flowers danced around them in the wind that began to blow. Many trees formed a circle around them as the sound of birds filled the air. Atsushi open his eyes and looked up at the tiger giving it a big smile once he saw what he pictured in his mind come to life.

"Now it doesn't feel so lonely, yeah!" Atsushi giggled happily to the tiger. The tiger looked pleased as it rubbed its face against his cheek.

Atsushi knew that he was somehow asleep and that he was in his head. He remembered seeing a picture in a book that helped him make the new area around them. He wanted the tiger to feel more at home. The tiger laid down on it side and butted its head to his body making him fall onto the tiger's belly.

"You want me to go to sleep?" The tiger let out another chuff as it curled up more around him. "Okay, I'll take a nap with you." He giggled as he buried his face in the warm fur. With a big happy smile on his face he closed his eyes to fall back to sleep.

The tiger lifted its head as it stared into the trees as a blue door decorated with a tiger and a red chain surrounded by a dragon around it began to glow. The tiger let out a deep growl to push the door deep into its holder mind where it can never be reached or seen again. Putting it's head back down to rest on its paws, the tiger closed it's eyes to sleep with it's cub.

**~(A few hour later)~**

Shibusawa walked back into his hideout after his little shopping trip. He had gotten both some food to eat and the boy a pair of Pj's with one pair of outside cloths. He would move the boy later when they left the area and headed tot he next town that he wanted to work in. They will stay low for a while so that he could bond with his new son and maybe even that tiger if it will let him. He didn't know one thing about being a father, but he would try his best to win the boy over with love and trust. He bought a few books to help as while if he found himself as well if he found himself in a rough spot since he really didn't have anyone to turn to for this kind of thing.

He put the new outfit next to the sleeping child and then went to go make them both something to eat. Hopefully the tiger found a way to lock away the child's memories to make his job easier for the both of them. He will show the boy that the tiger was not some thing for him to fear and hate; but something to love and see as his strength. He will let the boy choose what path he would walk down. Whether he chooses to help the good or the bad will be his decision. Maybe the boy will be like him and get his own hands dirty and find a middle ground in his own way. He didn't care what path his son would take as long as it was his choice and he would not let people use him for his power. The boy needed to understand both sides of the world and why some people do the things they think is right to them, and make sure the boy will never turn on him. He would be his father, the man who raised him, and the one he could always trust in. Even if someone tried to tell the boy what the ugly monster his father was and what he does; his beautiful son will always chose him over them; because that is just how strong their bound will be.

He felt a smile grow on his face just thinking about his plans and it grew even bigger on his face as he heard the sound of the boy waking up in the next room. 'It's time to begin our new lives,' He thought to himself as he plated the food.

Atsushi rubbed his eyes as he woke up in another new place. This time he knew he wasn't in his mind with the tiger, he was in the real world laying on a simple brown cot with a long white jacket on top of him as a blanket. Looking around he saw he was in an empty gray room that had some bags in the corner across from him. He noticed the a pile of clothes beside him that look like they would fit him so he got out of bed and changed in to them. The dark blue pants were a little tight and the light blue shirt that had two white birds flying on it was one size too big for him, but they were nice and warm so he liked them. He put the plain white socks and small slip-on shoes on, that fit him just right, and then grabbed the jacket he was sleeping with and draped it over his shoulders. It dragged on the floor as he left the room because he could smell something good coming from there.

Atsushi poked his head out the doorway to see a tall man with long white hair with two small segments of his hair tied into braids on the side of his head putting food on two plates. From what he could see the man was wearing a white low-cut shirt with loose sleeves over a black turtleneck shirt. The sleeves to the black shirt were secure around his middle fingers and Atsushi saw the man's nails were black. The man wore smooth white pants and shiny black shoes.

Atsushi let out a little gasp that made the man turn his head and meet his eyes. The man gave a big smile and he put the food on the small, shoddy table that looked like it would fall apart any minute. He tried to hide behind the doorway when the man waved him over to join him. The man just gave him a little chuckle.

"Now don't be like that my little light, Papa just finished making you something for your hungry tummy." The man said as he walked over to the boy and bent down so they were the same size.

"Papa?" Atsushi asked tilting his head to the side like a cat.

"Yes, I'm your Papa and you are my son." Atsushi's tummy let out a loud growl of hunger when the smell of food hit his knows again. "You should eat some food or else you tummy might get louder." The man said as he ruffled Atsushi's hair before picking him up and taking him to the table. He put him down in front of one of the plates that had a grilled cheese on it.

Atsushi could hear the tiger inside him purr at the sight of the sandwich so he carefully picked up and blew on it before he took a bite. It tasted so good that he started to eat faster. The man, his Papa, told him to be careful and to eat slower so he didn't burn his mouth or choke. When he was done with his food he sat back in his chair and looked back up his 'Papa' again.

"So you are my Papa but why can't I remember you?" Atsushi asked him.

The man got a sad look in his eyes as he put his food down. "You see little Atsushi a bad man had gotten his hands on you and you got hurt. When I found you and got you back, you hurt your head really bad. As I tried to get to you, your power changed you into a tiger and scratched me."

Atsushi's eyes widened at his words and felt a hint of fear as he looked at the claw marks on married the pale white skin on his Papa's face. "I did that." He said in a scared, small voice.

Shibusawa quickly put his hand on the boy's hair and began to pet him. "Oh no, don't be scared Atsushi. It was just your tiger trying to protect you. Like any mother would for her cub."

"The tiger is my mom?" Atsushi asked titling his head again.

"Well she's not you birth mother, no," Shibusawa chuckled. "But your power, which is called Beast Beneath the Moonlight, is a white tiger that treats you like its own little cub."

"Would it be weird if I did call her mom?"

"Not at all my little light. There are many people who would see their powers as a family member. You even called her Mama in fact." Shibusawa told him with a big smile. 'That will help him bond with the tiger even faster rather than just seeing it as a power to use.' he thought.

"Oh, I'll have to say sorry to her when I see her again then. I saw her when I was sleeping and I got scared of her and hurt her feelings when all she was doing was giving me a bath." Atsushi told him as he looked down at his lap. He felt his Papa lift his head back up to look at him again.

"It is okay, she knows you didn't mean to hurt her feelings." He got up to throw their plates away. "But next time you see her remember to thank her. She used a lot of her strength to heal you once I took you away from the bad man."

"She did?!" He said as he jumped down from his seat to follow his Papa.

"Yes she did. Your power is very special, my little Atsushi." He told him as he looked down at the boy who still wore his coat. "You have the ability to heal very quickly, have the strength of a tiger, and turn into one when your life is in extreme danger. You could have even more but we'll find that out later when we train you."

"Okay Papa!" Atsushi gave him the biggest smile he could give. "Thank you for finding me Papa."

Shibusawa bent down again and wrapped his arm around the boy in a hug. He felt his little arms wrap around his neck. "Of course, I will always come get you my beautiful son, back from those who would try and take him from me."

**~A/N:**

** There we go, chapter 2! I hope you all like it. Next chapter will show how the new little family are living and act around each other. I don't know what age Atsushi was when he first met Shibusawa in the movie, so for the this story Atsushi is 6 right now. Sorry I didn't say that in the last chapter to those who might be trying to figure out his age. I'll be working on posting the stories that I have adopted right after posting this chapter. I'll being getting those stories up as soon as I finished looking through them and fixing them, so keep and eye out for them soon. See you guy in the next chapter!**

**~B/N: This chapter is really interesting without that tidbit about him being six huh-**


End file.
